


The Angel's Saving Grace

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: What happens when your two halves fuse into one for the first time in 6000 years?Raphael knows.





	The Angel's Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).

They had forgotten what it felt like to be whole. It felt amazing. Sublime.

_Holy_.

It felt complete. Safe.

_Heavenly_.

They had forgotten - they would never forget again. Arms raised above their head, they stretched muscles they forgot existed. This body was old. So old. Yet it felt new. Six thousand years could make any familiar thing unfamiliar again. But there was no worry. No. Just excitement. Being like this again was a breath of fresh air. 

This was love. This was happiness. This would be their forever. Languidly lounging in the sun, stretching like a cross between a snake and a cat. Living how they wanted. Exploring the world. Settling down where they pleased. Forever knowing nothing would dare to harm them. They were powerful like this. They were strong. 

_Righteous. _

A soft sigh. Lowered arms, now crossed across their stomach. For eyes blink sleepily above a joyous grin. Two sets of regal wings shift and flutter behind them with anticipation. Shoulders rolled to settle them. They could hear the elements sing of freedom. They could feel emotions hum. See the truth within the secrets of the universe, taste sweet eternity upon their tongue, and smell the spark of life in every soul. The world was alive. The world was theirs. And no one could stop them now.

A flutter. A breeze. They left. They left to live. They left with a promise.

A promise:

"_To__ the World"_.

* * *


End file.
